Stories from survivors of the Decade
by Moonclaw and Chance
Summary: In a world where an cruel ruler controls the main city, two friends are on the run. Hunted for their Shadows, Jack Frost and Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III must decide whether to stay and help the children or run away to freedom. Short stories that stem off of an AU I may write, ideas welcome and needed. Summary isn't that great, stories inside are better. Rated T to be safe.


_**An: Okay, please review and any ideas for more short stories are greatly appreciated. I hope you enjoy this short story and the AU ^^**_

* * *

Deep in a long abandoned hotel, several small fires flickered in one of the largest rooms. Many people sat around the fires, most were young children and few were above the age of 16. The eldest person in the whole building was 400, but he looked to be 18. Everyone was looking at him, watching as he told the tale of how he and his friend avoided capture.

"So then miss perfect pigtails over here led us here." He pointed his thumb towards one of the overseers of the group; the brown-haired girl rolled her eyes and then spoke behind clenched teeth.

"Shut it or I will toss an ember on that cape of yours." She nearly growled and the white-haired teen waved his hands dismissively.

"No thank you, princess. And for your information, this is a cloak not a cape." He said as he grabbed the end of the brown article of clothing and held it up for her to see.

"Whatever," The overseer said and then she glanced to the teen's side at his brown-haired friend, "Is he alright?"

"Yeah, he's just a little depressed because the Seekers stole his dragon." The teen answered and then his friend glanced up to him with half worried half angry eyes.

"And we should be out there looking for a way to get him back, Jack. Not sitting down here like a bunch of sheep…" He said as he rested his chin on his knees, his arms wrapped around his legs and pulling them towards his chest.

"Hiccup, once Dagger sees Toothless he's not going to-." Jack started but was interrupted when Hiccup stood up, Jack was taller than him but it wouldn't matter right then. Hiccup wasn't aggressive until it came to his dragon and that time had come.

"When he sees Toothless he's going to kill him, the rest of the dragons have already been killed by the Shadows and they won't care if he is a Night Fury or not." Hiccup said and before Jack could say anything to try and convince him otherwise he continued. "And I led him into this, if I hadn't of followed that stupid Splitter then they wouldn't have caught him…If you had seen his face as they took him away, then you would of understood…His eyes only showed fear, but it wasn't for himself…It was for me…He was worried about me when he was the one going to be destroyed…"

One of the little kids that was sitting near them blinked back tears at the story and then looked down to the toy in her hands, she got an idea and then stood up before walking over to the two teens near the largest fire. She tugged politely on Hiccup's right pant leg and when they both looked down to her she held up the stuffed dragon in her arms to Hiccup, "Here you go, mister. You can have my dragon if you want."

Hiccup stared at the stuffed dragon for a moment before gently picking it from the child's hands, the little girl watched him with big brown eyes as he turned the toy around in his hands. It strongly resembled a Night Fury, it was made of patches of all kinds of greys from silver to black, it had two dull green buttons for eyes and ironically enough it's right tail fin was missing.

Hiccup wrapped his hand around the stuffed dragon for a moment and then relinquished the toy back to the little girl, "Thank you, but you should keep it. It is a wonderful dragon, huh?"

The little girl smiled brightly as her eyes seemed to sparkle, "Yes, mister. He is one of the best I could have ever asked for, my mommy made him for me. One day she said that when she and daddy come back that she'd make him a little friend, that way he wouldn't feel all alone."

Just the mention of the little girl's parents made not only Hiccup and Jack wince but also the brown-haired overseer as well. Once children had hit the age of six they were to be split from their parents and brought right to the Base to get ready to be decommissioned, meanwhile the parents would be sent away until they announced another birth. This cruel cycle meant that even if her parents were still around it is unlikely that they would remember such a promise if even their child.

But Jack stepped in quickly to comfort not only the little girl but all of the other young children who seemed worried now, "That is great, you and him both have something to look forward to." Jack said with a smile that hid the inner pain that boiled inside him.

The little girl smiled back and then nodded to him gratefully, "Yeah, we sure do." She then was escorted back to her and her overseer's fire where she leaned against the teen's side. Only one of the overseers was over the age of 18, and that was the leader of the group.

The leader was a sleek male with dark brown hair and almost ridiculously light green eyes, over his left eye was a thick scar that started to go down his cheek and then curved back onto his neck. He didn't look very physically strong but just his blind and scarred left eye could be enough to show how much he had done to protect the children.

The brown-haired female overseer was sitting next to him, she eyed his injury with deep concern but he didn't seem to notice as he addressed Hiccup and Jack, "So, tell me you two. Is it true? Do you both still have your Shadows?"

"Yep, but mine's tired. He had to fill in for Toothless to get us here, I can fly of course but my friend here is flight deficient." Jack replied as they sat next to the fire, several dishes laid in front of them but they didn't dare start eating before permitted.

Hiccup glared at Jack while the leader spoke once more, "Amazing, it's not often that we meet people like you two anymore. These children are all either at the age or coming to it, the Decade is a dangerous place for them now…"

"Yeah, it's a shame. Back when I was a…" Jack froze as he thought back to his friends; he looked to the ground and then spoke again, "Back when I was younger, I knew a kid that entered the Decade. Funny how back then it was celebrated, I don't think I've ever seen such joy for such a thing ever since this began."

Hiccup gave his friend a sympathetic look from his spot next to him, "Jack, one day we will find a way back to them. You remember our promise right?"

Jack looked to his friend and then nodded before looking into the fire, "Yeah…How could I forget?"

There was a moment of silence and then the leader spoke once more, "Well, you two must be tired and hungry. Would you mind joining us for dinner?"

The female overseer blinked in shock and then glanced from the leader to the two teens, "You have to be kidding me, why are you so quick to trust? For all we know the frozen fart could be a spy or something."

"Hey, I'm not old. I thought that would be obvious to anyone with eyes." Jack said but then realized what he had said, "Oh no, not that I mean any disrespect…"

"Shut it, I knew that you were nothing but trouble. But that level of disrespect is simply disgusting." The female overseer nearly growled but the leader touched her shoulder to stop her.

"Crystal, relax. It was merely a slip of the tongue and I will allow it."

"But Ethan-!"

"I will allow it." Ethan repeated as he stared into Crystal's chocolate brown eyes with his uninjured right eye, she held his gaze for a few more moments before looking towards the ground.

"Fine." This time it really did sound like a growl, Ethan ignored the obvious anger in his head overseer's voice and then turned his attention back to Jack and Hiccup.

"Sorry for that, but if you would like to. You are free to spend as many nights here as you wish, as I said before you two are like local legends and we are honored to have met you both." Ethan said and this brought smiles to both Jack's and Hiccup's faces.

"Thanks, the same to you guys." Jack grinned.

"Yes, thank you." Hiccup agreed with a nod, Ethan smiled as well.

"You are both welcome, so would you two like to join us for dinner?" Ethan asked once more and then Jack wasted no time as he nearly jumped up.

"Would we? We're starving!" He said and then Hiccup rubbed behind his head nervously.

"He might be a little more than starving; his stomach sounds like a pack of Terrible Terrors over here…" Hiccup commented with a slight laugh, Ethan laughed and then gestured towards the food that still surrounded the fire.

"Well help yourselves then." He announced and Jack again wasted no time and already swallowed a few pieces of food before Hiccup even grabbed his plate.

"Today we're eating like kings, Hiccup!" Jack announced through bites and Hiccup laughed nervously before adding in a whisper.

"Or like pigs…" But no one but him heard it over the sound of Jack almost choking down the food.

* * *

_**An: Alright guys, so I might write a chapter story on this too but I need you guys to support it or I won't be motivated to write more. So please review and if you can please leave ideas for more short stories as well. Thank you for reading and I hpe you liked this short story ^^**_


End file.
